


in your corner

by Ink_Beneath_Her_Fingernails



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Social Media, idk what this is tbh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Beneath_Her_Fingernails/pseuds/Ink_Beneath_Her_Fingernails
Summary: “Of course we’re being careful, we’re literally geniuses and we’ve all read way too many comic books since ever andwe know what we’re doing.”Mr. Harrington eyes Betty skeptically.“Right,” he says flatly. “And you cantellthat you know what you’re doing because you are all at my doorstep on a Saturday morning honestly pitching the idea ofvigilantismto me.”*That field trip to Oscorp goes a bit differently.(Or: Peter Parker is not the only Spider-Man, but if Tony Stark thinks otherwise… well, none of them are about to correct him on it.)((Basically a “the entire aca-dec team + Mr. Harrington become Spider-Man and/or Spider-Man’s support team/guys in the chair” au))
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Roger Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	in your corner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few incomplete/unfinished scenes from a verse that I really liked the idea of but will _most likely_ never finish or come back to at all.
> 
> also mr. harrington has adopted the entire acadec team they're his kids now

“Of course we’re being careful, we’re literally geniuses and we’ve all read way too many comic books since ever and _we know what we’re doing_.”

Mr. Harrington eyes Betty skeptically.

“Right,” he says flatly. “And you can _tell_ that you know what you’re doing because you are all at my doorstep on a Saturday morning honestly pitching the idea of _vigilantism_ to me.”

"...Yeah, basically."

Mr. Harrington closes his eyes and gives a deep, long-suffering sigh.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" He mutters to himself, to which Charles helpfully chimes in, "That is correct!" as if they were in practice.

But, well, he never claimed to be a _good_ role model, and at least three of them are using horribly underhanded tactics (this group found out _way_ too quickly how susceptible he is to puppy dog eyes), and he is a weak, weak man whenever his kids ask for anything, so—

"Fuck it. Get inside, all of you. I can't fucking believe you're actually convincing me to do this."

* * *

**betty @bettyacant**

hey @ villains: we get y’all have your villainous plots & everything & i respect that & all but do you rlly have to fake whole relationships w innocent ppl to do them

**n o p e @ucantkilllme**

@bettyacant this sounds,,, oddly specific?

**ABE @comedicpurposes**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme yeah bc mysterio highkey made our teacher fall in love w him and led him on for months

**n o p e @ucantkilllme**

@bettyacant @comedicpurposes alright...may i ask why?

**Cinnnndy @moonlemoon**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes bc he seriously thought that one of our classmates was spider-man and he could use our teacher to get to him

**Cinnnndy @moonlemoon**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes despite the fact that there’s actual video footage of spider-man *saving* that classmate

**Cinnnndy @moonlemoon**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes and then he proceeded to try to “out” said classmate as spider-man except he’s *not* bc again we have *video and photographic proof* of them being separate ppl

**Cinnnndy @moonlemoon**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes and at the same time basically outed himself as a wannabe villain and dropped our teacher like a hot potato

**Cinnnndy @moonlemoon**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes so basically our entire academic decathlon team is out for mysterio’s blood

**charlessss @bonnnjovvvv**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon yeah and mr. harrington was already enough of a Big Gay Disaster™ before all of this

**charlessss @bonnnjovvvv**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon also peter is even more of a nervous wreck now it’s exhausting

**who’s peter @parkourparker**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv HEY

**ned @declassified**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker sorry peter you know it’s true

**flash @hundredyarddash**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker @declassified yeah noa fence but how did this “genius” who had such a great “master plan” and directed all these ppl rlly think parker was spider-man again

**flash @hundredyarddash**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker and how did all of those ppl he was directing just go along with “yeah this kid is totally spidey”

**Cinnnndy @moonlemoon**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker @hundredyarddash shut up flash

**flash @hundredyarddash**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker hey it’s an honest question

**flash @hundredyarddash**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker I mean isn’t spidey supposed to be like 6 ft. or something? parker’s tiny compared to that

**MJ @readyoufools**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker @hundredyarddash i hate to say it but he’s right

**betty @bettyacant**

@ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @parkourparker @hundredyarddash @readyoufools also have u heard his voice? u think peter can go that deep? that’s cute

**who’s peter @parkourparker**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @hundredyarddash @readyoufools I would once again like to say hEY

**who’s peter @parkourparker**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @hundredyarddash @readyoufools ((but also he’s right i tapped out at 27 on the pacer test and thought i was going to die how could i be a superhero))

**ned @declassified**

@bettyacant @ucantkilllme @comedicpurposes @moonlemoon @bonnnjovvvv @peterparkour @hundredyarddash @readyoufools mood

* * *

“ _Kid_ ,” Stark hisses, the sharpness in his voice exacerbated by the crackling of the comm line. “Did you _tell someone_ who you are? How did you even manage to _pull all this off_?”

Peter swallows, and looks to the others.

There are a great many significant looks exchanged and lengthy, resigned sighs, but they all eventually just shrug or nod at him, giving him the go-ahead.

“Uh—I—actually—well, you see, Mr. Stark—that is—” MJ shoots him a wholly unimpressed look at his incoherent rambling, and he takes a deep breath before trying again. “There’s someone I want you to meet,” he says instead. “We’ll be at the Tower within the hour.”

“Wait, what? Kid–” Ned cuts the connection so the line can’t be re-established unless they allow it or there’s an emergency, a look somewhere between excitedly fanboying and supremely smug on his face at hanging up on Tony Stark himself.

“Well,” Mr. Harrington sighs after a minute of contemplative silence. “I guess we’re going to Avengers Tower, then. I hope you all brought your subway passes.”

* * *

It is, simply put, quite obvious when they arrive in the common room that whatever the Avengers were expecting of Peter’s mystery guest, it was not mystery guest _s_. Nor, indeed, so many of them.

“ _Kid_ ,” Stark grinds out again, shooting Peter a dark look. All of the Avengers seem both very disappointed and incredibly unimpressed in the fact that he apparently leaked his identity to such a large group.

“Uh,” Peter starts again, and he can _hear_ the others’ eyerolls, alright, “It’s not what it seems like?”

“There are a _dozen high schoolers_ and your _science teacher_ in my Tower. You let _this many_ people know that you’re—you’re–” his face twists oddly, as if unsure how to finish his sentence _just in case_ they do not actually know yet. From the corner of his eye, Peter sees MJ taking out her sketchbook.

“That he’s Spider-Man?” Betty finishes innocently. Steve chokes. “Well, I imagine that it would be quite difficult if he tried to keep it from us, considering the rest of us are not only his ‘guys in the chair,’ but Spider-Man as well. Or Spider-Woman, really, in some cases. Spider-People.”

The Avengers stare.

They stare back.

“Wait,” Steve says. “So–”

“You know how I got bit?” Peter cuts him off bluntly. “That was on a field trip. I got bit first, but the spider got away. Like half our team got bit before Cindy killed the thing. And, well, seeing as we all generally spend the most amount of time with each other, and also some of us–” he could feel the others shooting him meaningful glances, and was willing to bet that there were some being given to Ned, Flash, and Betty as well. “Are...not particularly good at keeping secrets? Especially from each other. So it got out really quick that this kind of happened to all of us, and we’ve been helping and covering for each other ever since, and kind of dragged Mr. Rogers into it, too. So, most of those that got bit take turns being Spider-Man, so we can all get in some action and experience. The trade-off also allows us all to make it so we can attend things that we absolutely need to without slacking on saving people, and lets us put in necessary appearances doing stuff away from wherever the current Spider-Man is, or getting ‘saved by him’ to throw off suspicions of his identity getting too close to any of us.”

Stark blinks.

“So the lifts–” Peter flushes.

“I’m one of the shortest ones on the team,” he explains. “And, well, it’s easier to make people appear taller than it is to make them appear shorter. Abe is about six feet. The rest of us wear adjustable lifts to appear his height.”

“And the voice–”

“Modulator,” he nods. “But you knew that, kind of. It’s less to make me sound more intimidating, though that factors into it, and more so that people don’t realize that there are different voices, and what’s more, that they all belong to literal teenagers.”

“And—the—er–”

Peter raises his eyebrows, giving him a flat look that he knows most of the rest of the team are mimicking.

“The girls bind their chests,” he intones dryly at Stark’s floundering. “And we all maintain the same work-out routine and training regime to stay in shape and make sure our skills are at the same place, with extra emphasis in certain places for certain people to help those who actually do fieldwork maintain similar builds.”

“‘Those of you who do fieldwork?’ So–”

“No, not all of us were bitten. Yes, only those who were bitten actually moonlight as Spider-Man. No, not _all_ of the people who got bitten do so. Most of the team make up sort of behind the scenes tech support, navigators, first aid, communications, problem solvers, etc. on a day-to-day basis."

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me on tumblr :)](https://ink-beneath-her-fingernails.tumblr.com/)


End file.
